Snape and Andi
by jenniebo
Summary: Andi, a bright and slightly unruley at times young lady, is caught up in another mess of absence from class, and Snape is all to ready to get to her.


Andi ran through the long and not very well lite hall, she was late, again, and planned on just skipping, lessons had already started and it would more then likely be a lesser punishment from headmaster for skipping then it would for being late to potions again. As she reached the common room she breathed a sigh of relief, 'that's one thing I won't have to deal with today.' she said aloud.

During his double period in which he taught Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Severus had just finished taking the register, noting to himself that one of the Ravenclaws was missing once again, he was sick of that particular individual plaguing his existence within lessons. She seemed incapable of actually turning up on time and working, despite the amount of times he punished them they still continued with the same pattern of behaviour. However, he was now going to ensure that the person was expelled, or at the least given a very serious warning, no one missed his lessons unless they were on their death bed and got away with it.

Andi felt safe in the common room, 'Snape can't get me here, its not his house.' she reassured herself. Sitting the rest of her books on a small table she and tried to catch up on work for charms. After an hour sh finished it and was now just waiting on the period to end.

The day's final lessons ended and people were filing into the Great Hall for dinner. Andi sat in the back end of the room with a few others who were handed her the day's assignments she missed.

As he followed the mass of students in to the Great Hall, his eyes were darting over who was in there, and in particular his attention was drawn to the Ravenclaw table, it seemed to him that quite a few girls seemed to be sitting rather close together, with their heads down exchanging paper, as though they were trying to hide someone. As he forced his way over to the table a cruel smile dawned over his face as he realised that his suspicions were indeed right, so much for her being 'ill'.

As he stood over them his face remained composed, and his voice deadly calm as he spoke, "Ah Miss -insert the surname which I don't know-, I see you're well enough to stuff your face, but not in good enough health to attend my lesson, that is either because you've had a miraculous recovery or because you decided that you are above the rules yet again and so you thought you would skip it. I believe the latter is more likely."

She covered her mouth so is not to laugh at the professor who stood much taller over her, "I'm really sorry sir but I was so caught up in the assignment I was doing during my study period that I lost track of time, and then I was late and I know better then to wonder into class late, and I'll just go wait for headmaster." she said jumping from her seat and running up the stairs to the entrance of the office.

Severus had followed her, he had shouted her name a few times but since she was so determined on ignoring him, he decided to follow and make her face him, she wouldn't have much of an option in whether or not she faced a fuming Severus. As he reached the top of the steps in front of Dumbledore's office a glare spread over his face, he hated the fact that she considered herself so above the rules.

"I deal with my own students first, if that fails I then take them to Dumbledore." he said to her as his glance looked down to her, "You are no exception from any rule, including that one."

"But, Sir, this goes over your head does it not? I did not do a single thing in your jurisdiction." She shifted uneasily under his glare, few things scared her the way his stare did.

Andi hoped Dumbledore would appear soon, surely he wouldn't let anything horrid happen within the walls of Hogwarts.

His glare deepend as he took a step closer to the girl, he knew that Dumbledore wasn't about to turn up because the Headmaster agreed that this was Severus' problem ot sort out.

"No, this does not go over my head." he said in a dangerously delicate voice which was little more than a whisper, "You have been missing my lessons, you are a pupil of mine so therefore it is my problem and it is perfectly within my jurisdiction."

Overly frightened, she wondered if she could bolt down eh hallway and hide in the dorms for a few days till the whole thing blew over. Unfortunately she knew that was a truly sad plan.

As pleasantly as she could she looked to the left of Pro Snape, to look like she was looking at him but not into his cold eyes, 'Then what is to happen?'

"You have lost 70 points from your house for daring to skip a lesson of mine without good reason." he said as he glare remained, his voice still deadly calm, "You have also earned a weeks worth of detentions with me."

"Do you really think that is necessary?"


End file.
